


Slow Dance

by ziska (ziskandra)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziska
Summary: Loghain has mixed feelings at Rowan and Maric's wedding.
Relationships: Rowan Guerrin/Loghain Mac Tir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Loghain loiters by the outskirts of the festivities, a veritable wallflower. Weddings are a dull affair at the best of times, and tonight, the lump in his throat threatens to choke him. He watches as the happy couple lead the assembled crowd through the familiar steps of the first dance.

The King is soon before him with his blushing bride, nudging Rowan forward with a jovial laugh. “It’s your turn, Loghain!”

Wondering if Maric knows the implications of his words, Loghain wets his lips, and takes Rowan into his arms for what will be the last time in his life.


End file.
